Simulation
by Alsheon
Summary: Su Muqiu had always been a strange guy. He always complain; "Ye Xiu, your Love/Affection point is really hard to increase" But Ye Xiu ignored that. His strangeness is a part of him after all. Until that one fateful day, Ye Xiu's vision is swarmed by datas when Su Muqiu breathed his last... [Transfer Complete! Welcome to Life and Dating simulation!] Suddenly everything made sense.
1. Chapter 1

Su Muqiu had always been a strange guy to Ye Xiu. The first time they met, Su Muqiu practically yelled to Ye Xiu's face; "Uwaah! Rare character!" before challenging Ye Xiu to PK in a game after learning that Ye Xiu had beat everyone in the Internet Cafe.

It become even stranger when they lived together, Su Muqiu somehow always know what time it was even without any clock nor watch in the house. And he's always accurate. Sometimes, he'd also drag Ye Xiu to random calm places, murmuring about Dating Events, though Ye Xiu did not mind because whenever Su Muqiu did that, it was always when Ye Xiu was in the mood to go out. Somehow, he knew about that too.

Also, Su Muqiu somehow always knew when someone is having bad thoughts towards his sister and was always fast to intercept and kept them away at any cost, usually accompanied by "Damn perverted shady cannon fodders, with spiked Lust Level" complaints...

But there's one thing that Ye Xiu always couldn't understand, it's whenever they talked at random times and Su Muqiu suddenly replied with a meaningful wise reply, that made Ye Xiu impressed, Su Muqiu will then looked at Ye Xiu expectantly before sighing, "Why does your Love/Affection level is so hard to increase, Ye Xiu?"

Ye Xiu could never understand Su Muqiu's weirdness, but he accepted them all the same. They're parts of Su Muqiu and Ye Xiu wouldn't have it any other ways...

Until the day where Ye Xiu's hand was grasped tightly by the pale boy on the hospital bed, Su Muqiu smiled, despite his grief, fear, panic, and desperation, Ye Xiu smiled back.

"Mucheng, Ye Xiu... I can't hold it for long..." Su Muqiu took a deep shaky breath and the other two is truly afraid that it will be the last breath.

"Brother, please..." Su Mucheng sobbed, broken and desperate.

"I'm sorry... But I truly had exhausted my prolonging points, this time... It's really..." Su Muqiu trailed off weakly.

"Su Muqiu, shut up. Stop joking in this kind of situation," Ye Xiu tighten his grip on Su Muqiu's hand.

"I'm not... joking..." Su Muqiu smiled bitterly. "I'm sorry... Ye Xiu... I love you."

Ye Xiu stared at Su Muqiu, jaw slacked in disbelief and astonishment. Ye Xiu didn't know what to say as his heart beats faster. No... This is not fair...

Su Muqiu coughed, alarming Ye Xiu and Su Mucheng who cried harder. Su Muqiu's face twisted, "Ah Xiu... Damn, how could your Love/Affection points... Increased from 201 points to 1500 points... in a second, damn it."

"Su Muqiu stop talking, you're dying!" Ye Xiu scolded.

"I know! Fuck! I should have confessed since ages ago!" Su Muqiu coughed.

"Su Muqiu!"

"Brother!"

Su Muqiu heaved a sigh, "I'll leave Mucheng to you..."

"Brother! No!" Su Mucheng hugged her brother, not caring if his blood tainted her dress.

"Mucheng... Ye Xiu... Goodbye," Su Muqiu smiled and closed his eyes, Su Mucheng's cries pierced the air. Ye Xiu's tear just fell when suddenly his head was overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness and he stumbled, Su Mucheng did not pay attention to it, thinking Ye Xiu was also consumed by his grief.

But Ye Xiu knew better, he couldn't even let out his grief when suddenly his vision is filled with datas.

 _ **[Receiving informations from the former Host, Su Muqiu]**_

 _ **[Loading data...]**_

 _ **[Transfer success!]**_

 _ **[Welcome to Life and Dating System Simulation, new Host! We would try our best to get Host the best treatment from everyone, and track suitable love interest!]**_

Suddenly, everything Su Muqiu did till now made sense to Ye Xiu.

* * *

Ye Xiu took a lot of times to get used to the System and used it to its full capability like Su Muqiu, as like to check the freshness of the things he bought, kept Su Mucheng away from damnable perverted cannon fodders with less than innocent intention, checking the time, setting alarm, seeing which way is more suitable to approach the seller to get an extra discount. And Ye Xiu couldn't help but to think it was really fortunate Su Muqiu had this, this is truly made life to be much easier!

Ye Xiu also met several love interests... Well actually Ye Xiu is convinced that the System thought everyone available is a love interest as Ye Xiu even saw that Su Mucheng had a Love/Affection points below her Friendship points... Even though Ye Xiu saw her as a sister...

Not only Su Mucheng, there's even Tao Xuan, Wu Xuefeng... And Ye Xiu is truly helpless. Moreover the system often gave his answer choices to made, which he usually ignored.

Hence, it's truly usual for Ye Xiu... But when he stood before Han Wenqing in the meeting, the system practically blared.

 _ **[Rare character! Rare character! Black-bellied gangster type! Processing datas...**_

 _ ***Drop!***_

 _ **Han Wenqing (Rare)  
The first son of Han Family, resided in Q City. Has one big sister and one little brother. He's a very determined and strong individual, overprotective to those he loves. A strong boyfriend material!  
Age: Nineteen  
Hobby: Boxing  
...]**_

Ye Xiu felt like a stalker reading the profile and decided to look up to the guy, so that's why Su Muqiu yelled "Rare character" to Ye Xiu's face the first time they met... He couldn't help it.

"Are you Ye Qiu, One Autumn Leaf's player?" Han Wenqing asked.

 _ **[Ding! Choose one!]**_

 _ **{I am Ye Qiu. You must be Desert Dust, as heroic as your avatar, I see...}  
{Yes... May I ask who you are?}**_

Ye Xiu ignored the choice box and smiled to the older player, "I am Ye Qiu."

Han Wenqing offered a handshake and Ye Xiu accepted it, "I'm Han Wenqing. Deser Dust's owner, nice to meet you here."

 _ **{Desert Dust? I never expected you're as handsome as your character}  
{Was it really nice to meet me?}**_

"Nice to meet you too, Han Wenqing," Ye Xiu nodded. Why is this system's answer choices is really thirsty?

* * *

"I don't know Old Han, things like that usually rare..." Ye Xiu trailed off from his conversation with Han Wenqing, or as the system said _[Dating Event: Han Wenqing' worry]_ , as two people walked towards them and the system started blarring again.

 _ **[Package deal characters! Package deal characters! Fierce and brash boyfriend with nice and unlucky boyfriend combination! Processing datas...]**_

Ye Xiu looked to the newcomers and immediately recognize them as the new team's captain and vice captain, Sun Zheping and Zhang Jiale.

"Hey, we're the new team's captain and vice captain. I'm Sun Zheping the new captain. Thought stopping by to greet seniors..." Sun Zheping said as he nudged Zhang Jiale to stop hiding behind his back just because he was afraid of Han Wenqing's face.

"How are you, senior Han Wenqing, I'm Zhang Jiale," Zhang Jiale bowed to Han Wenqing before shifted to hide half of his body behind Sun Zheping again.

"Hn," Han Wenqing nodded indifferently.

Ye Xiu smiled, "Lighten up Old Han, those are our juniors you know? Don't scare them so soon," Ye Xiu nudged Han Wenqing who glared in annoyance. Ye Xiu chuckled, "See, you even made Little Zhang so afraid that he took out his wallet."

Han Wenqing glanced at Zhang Jiale who was indeed clutching his wallet, ready to throw it to Han Wenqing, "Put that back, I don't need that."

Zhang Jiale hastily put his wallet back into his pocket, "I'm sorry..."

"Excuse Old Han, he's always like that. It's nice to meet you too, do your best for this season," Ye Xiu encouraged. "Though, you have to get past Old Han and me to be the best..."

"Now you're the one who scared them," Han Wenqing arched his brows.

"Nonsense, I was stating out the fact. Have you seen my smile drop? I'm very kind," Ye Xiu said.

Sun Zheping, who noticed how close the two interacted, grew interested, "And this senior is...?" Sun Zheping asked to Ye Xiu.

 _ **[Choose!]**_

 _ **{Would you like to find out...?}  
{*Grab his hand and say* I'm Ye Qiu}**_

Ye Xiu spared a look to the choice box and was pleasantly surprised there's a normal choice, deciding to choose one for the sake of hidden points, Ye Xiu grabbed Sun Zheping's hand and shook it.

"I'm Ye Qiu," Ye Xiu said lightly.

Sun Zheping stared in shock to the golden-eyed man before him, even Zhang Jiale gasped in surprise. "Ye Qiu? One Autumn Leaf's Ye Qiu?"

"Is there any other Ye Qiu who owned One Autumn Leaf?" Ye Xiu raised his brows.

"Well, no... Nice to meet you, senior," Sun Zheping looked down to the smaller and cold hand in his bigger one, it's even smaller than Zhang Jiale's... Is this even a man's hand? But it's so nice, Sun Zheping watched as Ye Qiu's hand retreated and offered to Zhang Jiale who accepted it.

"Nice to meet you," Zhang Jiale said and Ye Qiu nodded.

"Nice to meet you two."

 _ **[Ding! The two noticed the beauty of your dainty hand, host! Congratulation!**_

 _ **+30 points of Sun Zheping's interest! (30/100)**_

 _ **+35 points of Zhang Jiale's interest! (35/100)**_

 _ **+20 points of Friendhip to both!**_

 _ **+10 points of charisma!**_

 _ **+The difficulty of gaining Sun Zheping's and Zhang Jiale's Love/Affection points is decreased corresponding to the amount of Interest points!]**_

So that's what it does?! To make them conscious of his hand?! Do they have a hand fetish or something!? Ye Xiu looked at the two in front of him solemnly, they bade goodbye and be on their way after that.

Han Wenqing glanced at the younger man beside him, "What are you looking at?"

Ye Xiu looked at him, "Old Han, do you think there's something off in them?"

"Off? Like what?"

"Like, they seemed to not be able to take their gazes off of my hands for a while," Ye Xiu held up his hands to show it to Han Wenqing.

Han Wenqing stared at Ye Xiu's hands silently.

 _ **[Ding! You made Han Wenqing become more conscious of your beautiful dainty hands, host!**_

 _ **+10 points of Han Wenqing's interest! (85/100)]**_

"What?" Ye Xiu asked the system when Han Wenqing looked at him.

"Maybe hand fetish," Han Wenqing said.

"Hand fetish?" Ye Xiu repeated dibelievingly.

"You attracted many weird people, eh?" Han Wenqing crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow, mocking. Or at least, Ye Xiu would think so if he didn't see the system's notification.

 _ **[Ding! You had activated Han Wenqing's jealousy short event!**_

 _ **Appease him to get a special reward~!]**_

Oooh an event, Ye Xiu did not even registered the 'jealousy' part when he already turned to Han Wenqing to make Han Wenqing forget about the hand fetish problems.

* * *

 _ **[Rare character! Rare character! A fatherly doting type! Processing datas...]**_

Ye Xiu did not even bat an eyelid as he introduced himself to Tiny Herb's new captain, "Hello, I'm Ye Qiu."

Wang Jiexi bowed respectfully towards Ye Xiu, "Nice to meet you senior, I'm Wang Jiexi, please guide me in the future."

"You don't need to be so polite, we're captains. Besides, I know you have the capability if Old Lin Jie chose you," Ye Xiu smiled as he dismissed the overload personal datas of Wang Jiexi with a blink.

"You flatter me," Wang Jiexi straightened and Ye Xiu finally could see his eyes clearly.

"Woah, your eyes," Ye Xiu blurted out.

Wang Jiexi twitched, "Yes..?"

 _ **[Ding! Choose one!]**_

 _ **{Your eyes are so clear, I could see myself in it.}  
{It's sparkling~}  
{It's rather cute}  
{I think I just find out why Rainbow is only half a circle...}**_

Ye Xiu almost twitched as the choice boxes swarmed his vision. He looked at the choices and almost wanted to vomit before he looked at the last choice... Rainbow? What is this? A random fun fact?

"I think I just find out why Rainbow is only half a circle..." Ye Xiu chose the last choice and Wang Jiexi's brows jumped at the sudden change of topic.

"Err, why?" Wang Jiexi asked.

 _ **[Ding! The key word has been said!]**_

 _ **[Activating auto answer!]**_

Is the only thing Ye Xiu could hear from the system before his mouth automatically blurted out, "Because the other half is in your eyes."

"..."

"..."

Silence fell and the two captains looked at each other blankly. Ye Xiu wanted to facepalm so badly, the system could do that...?

"Excuse me?" Wang Jiexi blinked.

"Goodbye, Big-eyed Wang," Ye Xiu smoothly bade as he turned around and walked off coolly.

 _ **[Ding! You gained Wang Jiexi's interest!**_

 _ **+50 points of Wang Jiexi's interest! (50/100)**_

 _ **+20 points of friendship!**_

 _ **+10 points of Cuteness to Host!**_

 _ **+You had give Wang Jiexi a nickname! (check your reward)**_

 _ **\+ Date Event with Wang Jiexi is available at Thursday, in the hallway of Glory Hotel...]**_

What? He unlocked an event already? This Wang Jiexi... isn't he too easy?

* * *

"Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye!"

Ye Xiu sighed and braced himself as a pair of arms sneaked around his neck from behind and a new weight forced Ye Xiu to bent down with difficulty, "Shaotian, you're heavy..." Ye Xiu said and the weight on his back was lifted, but his right arm is seized.

"Are you free? Let's see that big aquarium in the common floor," Huang Shaotian said with a tug to Ye Xiu's arm.

 _ **[Huang Shaotian invited you to a date]**_

 _ **{Accept}  
{Decline}**_

"I already did date event with you yesterday..." Ye Xiu said bluntly.

Huang Shaotian blinked, "Eh? Yesterday is yesterday, today is today. Besides, it's not a date. If you want a date I can reserve something for us!"

 _ **{Encourage}  
{Act bashful}**_

"That's not what I meant... Why are you getting attached to me so quickly when we only know each other for less than half a year?" Ye Xiu sighed as he looked at Huang Shaotian's datas.

 _ **[Huang Shaotian (Rare)  
A lovely chatterbox that won't made you lonely if you date him.**_

 _ **Age: 18  
Hobby: Playing games, reeling people up, flirting with Host.  
... see for more**_

 _ **Interest: 90/100  
Love/Affection: 1050p  
Friendship: 100p  
His readiness to marry you: 58.9%]**_

What's with that readiness to marry? Their time together could not even reach two weeks!

"Senior, I hope Huang Shaotian is not disturbing you," Suddenly, Blue Rain's captain showed up and smiled at Huang Shaotian and Ye Xiu.

"... No problem, Yu Wenzhou," Ye Xiu smiled, trying to not look stiff. Of all "love interest" the system had introduced, the strangest seemed to be Yu Wenzhou...

 _ **[Yu Wenzhou  
A mysterious character, a kind anf gentlemanly guy to most of people. But what hid under that smile?**_

 _ **Age: 18  
Hobby: Sketching  
... see for more**_

 _ **Interest: 100/100  
Love/Affection: 1900p  
Friendship: 70p  
His readiness to marry you: 100%]**_

It's baffling how he's ready to marry Ye Xiu when even Han Wenqing's percentage is still 98.7%

And Han Wenqing is the first guy he met in the Alliance that still present till now... Additionally, with the System marking this guy as 'mysterious', even Ye Xiu felt the need to be cautious.

Yu Wenzhou's smile faltered, "Senior, you can just call me Wenzhou, just like how you called Shaotian by his given name..."

Ye Xiu's eyes narrowed very slightly, how could Ye Xiu call him 'Wenzhou'? The reason why Ye Xiu is not calling him that is precisely because Ye Xiu wanted to put some distance to Yu Wenzhou, a distance that Huang Shaotian didn't need. "That won't do, you're a captain after all. Shaotian, on the other hand, is just a vice captain, his name is also a bit mouthful." Ye Xiu patted Huang Shaotian's head and received notification that he had finished his simple task [Pat Huang Shaotian's head].

 _ **[Ding! You triggered Yu Wenzhou's jealousy event! Do your best to appease him! o!]**_

What? Event? Ye Xiu looked back to Yu Wenzhou who was still smiling as always, not a change in his expression could be seen even for Ye Xiu who was a master of reading expression.

What did he say? It was fine before...

 _System what the hell?_

"Maybe... in the future?" Ye Xiu said unsurely.

"I don't mind, I understand if Senior is not comfortable yet," Yu Wenzhou said gently. They bade each other a goodbye before Ye Xiu got dragged by Huang Shaotian to his date event.

 _ **[Ding! Appeasement failed!**_

 _ **\- Minus (-) points for intelligence**_

 _ **-Yu Wenzhou blackened for 5%]**_

Ye Xiu stopped dead in his track, wait what?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Just some stupid ideas. Feel free to take it if you have enough free times and good imagination. Yup! A one-shot (Or more if I have more, don't ask me for update. This is a one-shot until proven not)**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday to me!**

* * *

Just when Ye Xiu thought that the system is probably biased towards male species with so many rare targets turned out to be males, Ye Xiu met Chu Yunxiu. The girl was very under radar, often sitting out any chance of conversation, but everyone forgives her anyway cause she's a girl. With so many men around, girls tend to be more withdrawn, Chu Yunxiu is no different.

Ye Xiu only got the chance to meet her through Su Mucheng (Who is actually another rare female character, but Ye Xiu doesn't want to count her in), who all but dragged the female captain towards Ye Xiu. The moment Ye Xiu laid his eyes on the calm girl, the system blared out alarm.

 _ **[Rare character! Rare character! A mature and level-headed character! Processing datas...]**_

At that time, Ye Xiu couldn't help but feel touched, turn out the system's not favoring one side, but it just lacked the female population exposition.

 _ **[Chu Yunxiu (Rare)**_

 _ **Age: Eighteen.**_

 _ **Hobby: Watching dramas.**_

 _ **Easy way to approach: Recommended to watch her favorite dramas with her.**_

 _ **Difficulty: 80/100**_

 _ **Habit: Like to smoke when she's nervous**_

 _ **See more...]**_

Ye Xiu felt like it was truly a fate to meet Chu Yunxiu, finally someone who could be asked for a cigarette in the Alliance. After Wei Chen was gone, it was just not the same.

"Nice to meet you," Ye Xiu said to her.

Chu Yunxiu smiled, neither too warm nor too cold, maintaining a perfect balance of distant and closeness, "Pleased to meet you too, senior."

Ye Xiu couldn't help but admire her, "I hope Su Mucheng was not difficult to handle," Ye Xiu playfully said and Su Mucheng huffed.

Chu Yunxiu's smile became warmer, "Not really, Mucheng is a good friend."

"So calm and mature, I've also seen your skill as an elementalist."

"Senior is flattering me, I can't say anything about my skill before you," Chu Yunxiu said. Ye Xiu couldn't help but to secretly clicked his tongue, Chu Yunxiu's conversational skill is top notch and her balance of maintaining distance is also very good, no wonder her difficulty is so high.

"Old Ye!" Ye Xiu suddenly felt an arm slung over his shoulder from the back, without even looking, Ye Xiu knew it's Huang Shaotian. "Let's go and see the new ice cream shop down street, they're having a discount today."

 _ **[Huang Shaotian invited you to a date]**_

 _ **{Accept}**_

 _ **{Decline}**_

"Don't you have anyone else to accompany you anywhere you want?" Ye Xiu asked helplessly. "I'm a captain from an enemy team, why do you always come to me?"

"Hey, Su Mucheng, Chu Yunxiu!" Huang Shaotian ignored Ye Xiu when he glimpsed at Chu Yunxiu and Su Mucheng, "What gossip today that you have?" He asked playfully to the female players.

Chu Yunxiu smirked, "Tian Sen was said mistaking senior Zhang as a girl, Senior Sun happily spread the news to embarrass them further."

Su Mucheng also giggled, "I saw that myself, Senior Zhang's face when Tian Sen called him 'Jie-jie' was so funny!"

Huang Shaotian snorted, "Seriously? Well, I can't blame Tian Sen, Hundred Blossoms' uniform is just so girly."

"Sun Zheping will kill you if you said that to his face," Ye Xiu said boredly.

"Senior Sun is the only manly thing in Hundred Blossoms, oh yeah, how's it? Let's go get some ice cream? I'll even treat you some chicken which is just some meters away from there."

It was an instant **{Accept}** "Okay, let's go," Ye Xiu said.

 _ ***Ding!***_

 _ **[Huang Shaotian's**_ _ **Love/Affection**_ _ **point +25**_

 _ **Huang Shaotian's Friendship point +10**_

 _ **You triggered Huang Shaotian's dating event, wait till you reach the dating spot for it to start.**_

 _ **Small tasks for the date:**_

 _ **Choose a couple parfait to be eaten with Huang Shaotian.**_

 _ **Wipe off the ice cream around Huang Shaotian's mouth, if he ate messily.**_

 _ **Feed Huang Shaotian a scoup of Ice cream.]**_

 _ **[Chu Yunxiu's Friendship point +10**_

 _ **Chu Yunxiu's**_ _ **Love/Affection**_ _ **point +10**_

 _ **Chu Yunxiu's Interest +10 (10/100)]**_

Huang Shaotian, he can understand, Ye Xiu just accepted his request after all. But why did Chu Yunxiu's Friendship, Affection/Love point and Interest also increased?

Ye Xiu looked at the young girl and was surprised to see that the calm girl earlier looked like she's holding back a grin, what had happened? "What's wrong, Chu Yunxiu?" Ye Xiu asked the girl who immediately jumped.

"Ah, no..." Chu Yunxiu smiled, her smile now is less restrained than earlier. "Senior Ye and Huang Shao's relationship is very good," she coughed.

Ye Xiu blinked and Huang Shaotian chuckled, "Right? Old Ye is pretty fun to be around with," Huang Shaotian stated.

"I think you just like to drag him around," Su Mucheng rolled her eyes, "But then again, I also like to drag him around, so I can't blame you."

"Are you ganging up on me?" Ye Xiu asked helplessly. The three members of Golden Generation laughed.

The three talked some more while Ye Xiu is analyzing what to do with the small tasks and how to do it without looking like a creep or cheesy, he didn't realize that Blue Rain joined in and Huang Shaotian animatedly told them that he was going to the new ice cream shop with Ye Xiu.

They finished talking and the girls sweetly bad goodbye to Ye Xiu who immediately snapped out of his reverie, "Goodbye, Mucheng, Yunxiu," Ye Xiu casually returned the goodbye and suddenly realized that there are so many people in the corridor.

"Old Ye, I told them that we're going to the ice cream shop," Huang Shaotian explained and pointed to his team.

Ye Xiu nodded, "It's not my idea, it's his," Ye Xiu bluntly said and Blue Rain's members shook their head exasperatedly. While they're lightly scolding and reminding Huang Shaotian, Ye Xiu turned to look at Yu Wenzhou who seemed a bit distracted.

"Yunxiu...?" Yu Wenzhou murmured but Ye Xiu caught the end of it and instantly felt a bit nervous. But Yu Wenzhou instead turn to Huang Shaotian, giving him small talk to not be a burden on Ye Xiu before politely bade them a goodbye, going off with the rest of the team.

He didn't know why but Ye Xiu felt like he just survived an apocalypse.

* * *

Ye Xiu looked at the new captain of Samsara, a handsome youth with mesmerizing grey eyes, from his age, no doubt that he's the youngest captain in the Alliance now... Not to mention, he was also the reason why his system was screaming bloody murder about "Rare Character". But the problem didn't start from Zhou Zekai.

It was all started from Huang Shaotian.

The chatterbox just can't stand seeing other people being silent and decided to walk up to Zhou Zekai and started his barrage of questions, cornering Zhou Zekai to answer each of them. Ranging from the most mundane one to the most important questions to the interesting questions that people would never think of. For him to not be a reporter is seriously a waste of talent.

The new youngest captain was instantly overwhelmed like a deer got caught in a spotlight. But it's not Huang Shaotian if he had an ounce of pity, the chatterbox was even more delighted at Zhou Zekai's reaction and proceed to bully the younger guy even more.

Taking pity on the young handsome young man, Ye Xiu stepped up to stop Huang Shaotian's barrage of questions. Because if there's somebody who could stop Huang Shaotian's barrage of words, it would be Blue Rain's captain, Yu Wenzhou, and the first year's veterans, Ye Xiu and Han Wenqing.

After saving Zhou Zekai from the words tornado, Zhou Zekai surprisingly opened his mouth to thank Ye Xiu.

 _ **[Choose!]**_

 _ **{You're so unguarded, just hide behind my back if you feel overwhelmed}**_

 _ **{You're so cute, just tell me if you need any help}**_

 _ **{A word of thank you is not sufficient}**_

Ye Xiu was momentarily shocked at how dominant the choices are, don't get him wrong, but the system seemed to love giving him flirty choices and shy choices as like it decided that he's the girl.

In a moment of curiosity and mischief, Ye Xiu decided to choose one, of course, the safest one, "A word of thank you is not sufficient," Ye Xiu lazily smiled at Zhou Zekai who immediately looked stressed.

"Um..." Zhou Zekai panicked and struggled to say something and Ye Xiu decided to not tease the shy captain any further.

Laughing slightly, Ye Xiu waved his hand, "I'm just kidding, little Zhou." A warm pat on his shoulder and suddenly Ye Xiu's sight swarmed with black.

 _ **[Caution! Caution! Caution!]**_

 _ **[You triggered Yu Wenzhou's jealousy event. Proceed to appease him carefully in the limited amount of time!**_

 _ **3...**_

 _ **2...**_

 _ **1!**_

 _ **You failed!]**_

 _ **[Yu Wenzhou is blackened for 5%]**_

Ye Xiu hadn't even registered the problem when he already failed. "What?" Ye Xiu couldn't help but indignantly mumbled.

"Huh...?" Zhou Zekai, who was still beside him, tilted his head in askance.

Ye Xiu quickly shook his head, "It's nothing, little Zhou." Ye Xiu then slowly turned to look at another direction before abruptly turned to look at where Yu Wenzhou is. Their eyes met, but Yu Wenzhou simply smiled as though he wasn't surprised that Ye Xiu looked at him so suddenly.

A calm nod and Yu Wenzhou looked the other way, Ye Xiu felt his back drenched in cold sweat. Yu Wenzhou was watching him? But what the hell made him jealous? Ye Xiu straightened himself, screw this, he has to know the reason else he'd do the same mistake twice.

Walking towards Yu Wenzhou, Ye Xiu patted his shoulder, "Yu Wenzhou."

Yu Wenzhou looked surprised but then smiled benevolently, "Senior," he nodded. "Do you need something?"

"Nothing in particular," Ye Xiu said easily. "What do you think of the Samsara's captain?"

Yu Wenzhou smiled, "He's so shy, I don't know about his skill though. But I heard that Samsara has a high hope for him."

"Is that so," Ye Xiu stated and subtly observed Yu Wenzhou's facial expression. What to do...? What made him jealous, seriously? "Shaotian had too much fun of messing with Little Zhou though," Ye Xiu faked a chuckle and pretended to look at Huang Shaotian who is currently messing with the only female captain in Alliance.

Yu Wenzhou's eyes narrowed so slightly that it could be missed, but Ye Xiu caught it anyways. Ye Xiu immediately lamented, ai, this little brother still wasn't letting that issue go?

Yu Wenzhou once tell him to call him by his name, which Ye Xiu subtly refused with "You're a captain" as the reason. That reason was shitty, as later on Ye Xiu was taken on calling Misty Rain's female captain with a casual "Yunxiu" as the girl is the best friend of Su Mucheng. But he could barely avoided that one because Chu Yunxiu is a girl and Su Mucheng's best friend... Zhou Zekai, on the other hand...

Ye Xiu sighed, he'll have to do something to fix this problem permanently, "It must be hard on you, Little Yu," Ye Xiu casually mentioned and patted Yu Wenzhou's shoulder sympathetically as like he's pitying Yu Wenzhou for having to put up with the troublemaker Huang Shaotian. To say Yu Wenzhou looked surprised was to put it lightly.

"It's not that hard," Yu Wenzhou smiled.

 _ **[You've unlocked a hidden route]**_

The system didn't say anything else after that black box appeared in Ye Xiu's vision. Looking as if it absorbed the lights, that black dialogue box looked conspicuous...

* * *

Now, Ye Xiu is struggling to see just what the heck the hidden route the system was talking about. He also want to see if he could see Yu Wenzhou's blackened progress, as far as he knows it'd be only ten percent, but who knows right?

Ye Xiu gave up. The system wouldn't give him any useful information.

* * *

"Do you love Glory?" Ye Xiu asked gravely to the carelessly sitting teen before him, his golden eyes flashed slightly thanks to the special effect that he had paid 100 points for from the system.

"Huh?!" Sun Xiang looked at him, a tinge of rebellion in his tone. "What are you talking about?"

 _ **{Then... Do you love me?}**_

 _ **{I have no hope for you...}**_

Ye Xiu exasperatedly batted off his choice boxes and finally handed his card to Sun Xiang. Sun Xiang grabbed the card-

 _ **[Ding! A Heart Event! You just triggered Sun Xiang's first heart event! Proceed to say something that will make him pleased to get you a point reward of 500 points, and a special item reward!]**_

Ye Xiu's grim mood immediately lifted up as he competitively stared at the conversation box. On the other hand, other people can't see the conversation box, do they could only see Ye Xiu is staring hardly staring at Sun Xiang. Even Sun Xiang got nervous...

 _ **{Then, I'll leave my legacy to you, Little Xiang}**_

 _ **{I believe you can do better than me, make the name of Battle God resound once again in Glory}**_

 _ **{Stop that attitude if you want to move forward}**_

 _ **{Get it together, One Autumn Leaf will not display his full strength if you lagged behind}**_

 _ **{I'll see if you can overwrite my name as the Battle God}**_

Ye Xiu's eyes checked his choice boxes one by one solemnly, this is hard, he has to choose the one that will make Sun Xiang pleased to get his rewards, so no negative and provocative answers. So that leave him with the upper two choices.

On the other hand, Sun Xiang stared at Ye Xiu weirdly, why is this guy looking at him up and down? What the fuck did he want? Sun Xiang was about to say something when Ye Xiu already made up his mind.

" **{I believe you can do better than me, make the name of Battle God resound once again in Glory}** ," Ye Xiu said, staring at the second choice box and the choice boxes disappeared, leaving him to stare deeply at Sun Xiang's steel blue eyes.

Sun Xiang froze, not only him, the others in the room also froze. Su Mucheng stilled, staring at the duo incredulously. Meanwhile, Ye Xiu smiled, he got all his rewards, today is a good day. Although he was saying an embarrassing thing, if chose the first choice he'll have to call Sun Xiang by a nickname that will probably displease the arrogant teen slightly.

But to others, Ye Xiu's smile is directed to Sun Xiang, proud and pleased. Sun Xiang's face flushed like a steamed crab, his mouth is open but no words could form. He was utterly defeated.

Meanwhile, Ye Xiu did not see anything wrong from his point of view and released One Autumn Leaf to Sun Xiang, he looked back to Cui Li, his mood is currently pretty good, 500 points, he usually needed to do two dating events to get this much. Not to mention the item reward is also really good, although he was still sad to be separated from One Autumn Leaf, he will live.

Cui Li finally snapped out of it, he cleared his throat and assumed back his air of authority, "About you, we currently didn't have a spare account for you to use, so you can stay as a training partner. But if you're not willing..." Cui Li slyly trailed off.

"You can be my partner!" Sun Xiang blurted out.

"..."

"..." Everyone in the room was once again driven speechless.

"It's fine, I'll just break my contract," Ye Xiu said, shaking his head to refuse Sun Xiang's offer, not quite acknowledging that what Sun Xiang meant may not necessarily be 'Training partner'.

"... Well," Cui Li started again nervously, he looked at Sun Xiang then Ye Xiu strangely. "You have to pay the fine to break the contract, but I know you can't do that, so let's talk about -"

"I'll pay for him," Sun Xiang cut in.

"No need, Just say your condition," Ye Xiu's gaze to Cui Li did not falter.

"Announce your retirement," Cui Li stated.

"Retirement?!" Su Mucheng cried out furiously while Sun Xiang shot Cui Li a disdainful look. "You call that condition, not pushing it?!" Su Mucheng indignantly yelled.

"I agree," Ye Xiu smiled.

"What?!" Su Mucheng and Sun Xiang cried out.

"Are you crazy?!" Su Mucheng exclaimed.

"I've worked so hard for so many years, what's so bad about a year of rest?" Ye Xiu smiled and signed the document for good. Putting down the pen, he nodded to the rest of the team he used to care so much about and turned around.

"I'll send you off!" Su Mucheng said, stealing the words that have already been at the tip of Sun Xiang's tongue before he had to swallow it again.

Sun Xiang stared as the once Battle God is banished outside, Sun Xiang looked down to the account card in his hands and clenched it tighter. He'll prove himself and make him know that he didn't make the wrong choice!

Outside, Ye Xiu blankly stared at the consecutive notifications before his eyes.

 _ **[Sun Xiang's Love/Affection points +500 points!]**_

 _ **[Sun Xiang's Interest +35 points! (50/100)]**_

 _ **[Sun Xiang's Friendship points +30 points!]**_

 _ **[+20 points to Host's charisma!]**_

 ** _[_** ** _The difficulty of gaining Sun_** ** _Xiang's_** ** _Love/Affection points is decreased corresponding to the number of Interest points!]_**

 _ **[Sun Xiang (Rare)  
A boy who sometimes can't be honest to himself and his surrounding. Don't mind his rough and arrogant edge, he's actually pretty soft and shy inside!**_

 _ **Age: 19  
Hobby: Likes to play offline games in his free times.**_ **  
** _ **... See for more**_

 _ **Interest: 50/100  
Love/Affection: 550 points  
Friendship: 40p  
His readiness to marry you: 23.12%]**_

 _ **[Congratulation for passing 500 Love points for Sun Xiang! Check your mailbox to get your reward!]**_

 _ **[Ding! Host is retired from his job, prepare yourself to defend against your suitors! Good Luck!]**_

Ye Xiu skimmed over the announcement and can only focus on the rewarding one, he quickly dismissed the rest to check his mailbox, he didn't even see the last reminder.

He didn't know just what thing will happen tomorrow once Excellent Era announced his retirement...

* * *

 **The birthday presents my mom got for me are two pairs of panties and sport bras, Well... At least she gave something this year, But I don't think I'll get a cake... Sobs, last year's cake was hogged by my sis and bro! Why can't she bake me one this year too!?**

 **Nope. This is Two-shots until proven otherwise... again.**


End file.
